


Such A Wide Chasm Of Faith To Leap

by OwenToDawn



Series: Building Up Slowly [3]
Category: Block B, FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Hyoseob loves what they do. He loves doting on Jiho and taking care of him both in bed and out of it, but the point isn’t for him to enjoy it. That’s just a nice benefit. The focus shouldn’t be on what Hyoseob wants. At least, that’s how he felt before. He still does if he’s honest, though he and Jiho did have a long talk about how Hyoseob is allowed to ask for things too. He’s just not quite sure he’s at a point where he believes it.
Relationships: Shin Hyoseob | Crush/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Building Up Slowly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Such A Wide Chasm Of Faith To Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick little scene in the adventures of incredibly soft Dom!Crush. I wanted to write something where I got a little more into his head space and what he enjoys about domming and thus this fic was born. Hopefully you enjoy it! 
> 
> comments are loved
> 
> title from Soon Love Soon by Vienna Teng

Hyoseob brushes a few stray hairs back from Jiho’s face and tucks them behind his ear. Normally, such an action would wake him. Jiho’s a light sleeper. But they’ve been planning this for a while, picking the morning after Jiho’s last concert for a few months. Once he fell asleep after a performance, he slept like the dead, though usually it took him a bit to come down from the adrenaline rush. It’ll be a few months before their schedules will make this possible again.

And yet still, Hyoseob finds himself hesitating.

Maybe it’s because Jiho’s mostly indifferent to this particular kink. He didn’t find it appealing at face value, but was sure it’d be enjoyable enough to give it a try. Even with his enthusiastic consent, Hyoseob can’t help but feel he’s taking advantage. He’s the dom. He’s the one who’s supposed make Jiho feel good, not the other way around. When he’d expressed that, Jiho had freaked out, worried that Hyoseob didn’t actually like all of the other things they did.

But that’s not it at all. Hyoseob loves what they do. He loves doting on Jiho and taking care of him both in bed and out of it, but the point isn’t for _him_ to enjoy it. That’s just a nice benefit. The focus shouldn’t be on what Hyoseob wants. At least, that’s how he felt before. He still does if he’s honest, though he and Jiho did have a long talk about how Hyoseob is allowed to ask for things too. He’s just not quite sure he’s at a point where he believes it.

He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he has permission before reaching out to tug the comforter down. Jiho’s nose wrinkles up but then he goes still again with a sigh. He’d slept naked. They’d wanted to eliminate how much Hyoseob would have to move Jiho around so that Jiho would stay asleep for longer. He pauses again, but this time it’s to admire Jiho’s back tattoo. It always draws his attention away for at least a moment.

He trails a hand down Jiho’s back and over the curve of his ass. After another moment of hesitation, he presses his fingers against Jiho’s hole, the tips of his fingers slipping inside easy. That’s not shocking either. He’d fucked Jiho the night before after the concert in the backstage bathroom which had definitely been a lapse of judgement even if neither of them regretted it. Maybe they’d be more responsible in their thirties.

Jiho makes a soft noise and tightens his grip around his pillow before going still and soft once more. Heart racing, Hyoseob pulls his fingers out and rolls out of bed to pull his shorts off and grab the lube off the bedside table. Even if he’s nervous, it’s hard to deny that he’s obviously turned on by the idea of fucking Jiho while he’s still asleep when his dick is hard enough that he has to muffle his own noises when he slicks it with lube. He does his best to shove those thoughts aside as he gets back on the bed. Jiho had been very clear that his desires didn’t make him a bad person and that he was definitely on board.

_“I don’t really see the appeal, but I like the idea of being able to service you when I’m asleep. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll end up loving it more than you.”_

Remembering Jiho’s words and the way he’d laughed and smiled after eases the last of his concerns. He parts Jiho’s thighs, breath coming faster at how limp Jiho is. For a moment, he just rubs the head of his dick against Jiho’s completely loose hole, mind cataloguing how different it feels when Jiho is unconscious. If he were awake, he’d be whining and begging. Like this, fast sleep, he just gives a sleepy mumble. Hyoseob bites at his bottom lip as he finally pushes inside, unable to help a gasp at how loose and warm Jiho feels inside.

It’s never been that easy to slip in. Usually, Jiho can’t help but move and clench around him, but with exhaustion keeping him asleep, there’s nothing but a slight flutter of his muscles. Hyoseob sinks in and pulls out with the same ease. Jiho makes a quiet gasp when the tip of Hyoseob’s dick grazes his prostate, mouth dropping open. Hyoseob goes still, holding his breath. Jiho doesn’t wake up though and his features smooth back out as the seconds tick by. Hyoseob gives another controlled thrust, muscles tight as he struggles to keep his motions slow so he doesn’t jostle him too much.

Maybe that’s the appeal. Jiho had asked him what it was that had made him so interested, and he honestly hadn’t been able to answer. He hadn’t ever thought about why, too ashamed to entertain the idea for very long in the first place. Now that he’s doing it, he thinks he understands. Part of it is the struggle not to get caught and bother Jiho by waking him up, the tension in every motion feeding into his arousal and making it feel that much more powerful. And it might be sappy, but he thinks at least part of it is also knowing Jiho trusts him that much. He’s allowed to do this because Jiho trusts that he won’t hurt him, that he’ll take care of him and make him feel good even if he’s not awake.

Hyoseob grabs Jiho’s hips angling him up so when he thrusts in, he’s rubbing right along his prostate. On the third push, Jiho moans, rubbing his face against his pillow before going still again, soft little gasps escaping him as he goes limp. He’s still asleep, barely. Hyoseob can tell by the way his brow furrows and his lips twitch that he’s starting to wake up, caught between whatever dreams he’s having and the rest of the waking world. For a moment, he debates what his next move should be. In all honesty, he’s not sure how much longer he can keep up the careful motions. But…Jiho is cute like this. He wants to know how long he can keep Jiho in the twilight of sleepy pleasure.

It’s hard though. Every roll of his hips drives his own arousal higher and higher and it’s clear the same is true when Jiho, even in his unconscious state, begins to clench down around Hyoseob’s cock. At first, Hyoseob writes it off and continues to try and muffle his own groans as he grinds his cock inside and rubs hard against Jiho’s prostate. Then Jiho inhales, the noise sharp as his eyes open.

“H-Hyoseob?” Jiho’s voice breaks and his eyes flutter shut.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me,” Hyoseob pants out. “You having some good dreams?”

“Yeah…fuck…” Jiho twists, holding the pillow close and rubbing his face against it again on instinct.

Hyoseob tugs Jiho’s hips up further so he can fuck into him harder, the way he’s been wanting to since he started. Jiho, even now that he’s awake, remains lax in his grip.

“What were you dreaming about huh? Can you tell me baby?” Hyoseob pushes in and rolls his hips in short thrusts the way he knows Jiho likes. “You dreaming of me?”

Jiho gasps out an incoherent noise and nods, almost frantic. “Y-Yeah…”

The idea is hot as fuck. The thought that him fucking Jiho made Jiho’s dreams shift so he was dreaming of it while it happened has Hyoseob’s gut tightening the way it does before he comes. He leans over Jiho, pressing him flat to the mattress as he stretches out over him. This close, he can see the way overwhelmed tears gather at the ends of Jiho’s lashes.

"Tell me about your dream, I wanna know,” Hyoseob says, pitching his voice low the way Jiho likes.

“Ah…hah…I…you were…” Jiho’s mouth drops open, words entirely out of reach.

Hyoseob isn’t mad about it. In fact, he finds it quite endearing. He presses a kiss to Jiho’s temple before leaning back and once more grabbing his hips so he can chase his own orgasm. Given the various kinks Jiho likes, Hyoseob usually doesn’t have an issue with stamina. It’s different this time. Everything about the morning had him teetering on the edge the moment he slipped inside Jiho, and now that Jiho is awake and borderline incoherent from pleasure, he has no real reason to keep holding on. When he comes, it’s hard enough that he can’t even make a noise he’s so breathless. He bows over Jiho, forehead digging into the space between his shoulder-blades, eyes wide as he pants and gasps against Jiho’s skin.

He rides out his orgasm with short thrusts that punch out quiet whines of his name from Jiho’s lips and he has enough of his wits about him to press a soothing kiss to the knob where his spine meets his neck. He pulls out slower than he needs to, wishing he could sit inside Jiho until he was hard again.

“P…please…”

“Shh, I know,” Hyoseob says, shifting to lay beside Jiho, propped up on one arm. He slides his fingers done, slicking them in his own come as he pushes three of them in and begins to thrust, quick and hard. “There you go…”

Jiho bites at the pillow, fingers curling in the pillowcase before his mouth drops back open and his fingers go limp again as he cries out, rocking back into Hyoseob’s fingers with a disjointed rhythm. Usually it takes him hours to get Jiho like this. He supposes the combination of dreaming about getting fucked and then waking up to just that is enough to get him there.

“Tell me about your dream,” Hyoseob says.

“Fuck you,” Jiho says, gasping as Hyoseob drives his fingers down against his prostate. “I can’t…think…”

Hyoseob can’t help but laugh at the way Jiho’s bottom lip pouts out as a stray tear slips from the corner of his eye. “Alright baby, I won’t make you.”

He shifts so he can get a better angle and Jiho chokes on his own breath, eyes fluttering shut before his voice cracks on a loud cry and his hips jerk forward. Hyoseob can tell he’s coming from the way he shivers and shakes and clenches down on his fingers. He pushes his fingers down against his prostate to prolong it, rubbing hard and firm and watching as Jiho’s muscle twitch and spasm from too much sensation. It’s a careful line to walk – giving Jiho enough that he’s satisfied but not too much that it becomes painful.

Jiho collapses down with a rough sigh and Hyoseob slides his fingers out, kissing Jiho’s forehead when he makes a sound of protest. He’s pretty sure Jiho doesn’t mean it. It’s hard to convince himself to move, but given the way Jiho’s breath is coming out in ragged pants, he knows it’d be responsible to get up and get them both water. His own throat feels dry. It takes another moment for him to propel himself up and head for the kitchen.

As he gets them a glass of water to share, he notes that his legs are shaking. Not much, but there’s definitely a slight tremor. He…really liked it. Sometimes he has just as strong of a come down as Jiho does when they play, but this is the first time his body has had such a strong physical reaction. He takes a sip of water and heads back into the bedroom. Jiho is still flat on the bed, face down, shoulders heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey baby, I got us water,” he says, sitting down on the bed. “Can you sit up for me?”

Jiho pushes himself up, grimacing at the cum he’s left on the sheets before shifting closer to Hyoseob to avoid it. He accepts the glass and takes a few swallows before handing it back. A moment later, he pushes his face into Hyoseob’s shoulder, kissing it once before pressing his forehead to it instead.

“That was…really nice,” he says.

“Yeah, I think we can definitely say you liked that as much as me,” Hyoseob says. He takes another few sips of water before setting it aside so he can wrap his arms around Jiho better. “What _were_ you dreaming about?”

“Ah…” He can almost _hear_ the way Jiho is blushing from the tone of his voice. “Don’t we have to shower?”

Hyoseob laughs and shoves Jiho away, but Jiho just clings tighter, leaning into him so hard he almost falls off the bed. “Come on, I stepped outside my comfort zone. You should too.”

"It’s just…it’s sweet,” Jiho says, pulling back. His expression is that earnest one he gives Hyoseob when he’s trying hard to get his approval, and just like always, it makes Hyoseob’s heart beat a little bit faster. “I was dreaming that you were holding me from behind and petting my hair, and I kept teasing you by rocking back against you because I wanted to rile you up. And then you…you told me to be patient and that you’d take care of me if I was good.”

Hyoseob nods, encouraging him to continue. “Were you good in your dream?”

“Yeah, I was, and then you fucked me like that, all slow and careful, but then I started waking up and you were doing it for real and my brain was just…I don’t know. It was really good,” Jiho says. “Was it good for you?”

“Yeah. Really good,” Hyoseob says, reaching out to take Jiho’s hand in his just because he can. “I think that’s part of the appeal. Being able to take care of you even when you’re asleep. I…really like that idea.”

“We are sickeningly romantic,” Jiho says even as he squeezes Hyoseob’s hand. “Seunghyun would totally make fun of us.”

“He’s more than welcome to,” Hyoseob says. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jiho’s lips. “Thank you, for letting me try. I…” He trails off, not sure how to finish his thought.

Jiho seems to understand whatever he’d been trying to say though because he nods. “Of course. I want to try everything with you.”

Hyoseob blinks, Jiho’s honesty and sweetness knocking him off balance yet again. He smiles. “I want to try everything with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr at the same username if you want


End file.
